Source Of All Power
All of Magick is really the manipulation of esoteric energies found throughout creation, energies leftover from God's galactic act(s) of creation. All power in existence, be it directly or indirectly, can be traced back to The Source, and that is what this Name is all about. Theists who follow God as the Source Of All Power can learn Magick just like any Witch. Order of Witches: The Ordo Witches exists within the Order of Infinity as those Theists who look to the Indirect-Eneries-Of-God. These 'indirect' energies or powers are also known by a much more common name - Magick. Theists in this Ordo are bona fide Witches or Magick-users who study God from the angle of the heathen power-user and animistic shaman. AKA: The Mages. The Craft: A Craft is a school of Magick and which Craft a White Witch studies in will determine what kind of spells and enchantments they can use. Witches are unique among Petitioners in that they do not all out to a sentient Supernatural force but instead call upon the latent, supranatural powers present within creation. A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z The First Witch: The oldest origin story for the Witches, and the one that dates back to the oldest civilizations, is that they are the descendants of Lilith, fabled first wife of Adam and Mother of all Monsters. According to the story, Lilith was the first wife of Adam, created by God to be his companion in the Garden of Eden. However, Lilith grew disgruntled with Adam, and in time she complained to God. Eventually, things got so bad she dared to speak the Unspeakable Name and incurred God's ire. Lilith was banished from Eden, ostensibly traveling the pagan lands of primitive earth where she met up with strange beings in the darkness who taught her the ways of magick. Forever after she stalked the night, the supposed Mother of All Monsters, forming terrible new creations in the darkness of the world so that they could prey on the unwitting descendants of Adam and Eve. The Witches (or Mages, all students of Magick) are said to be unique to Lilith, they are her spiritual descendants, her special children. This claim is especially important to the Kings of Salem. What became of Lilith is pure myth. Reports come in every and now and then of people encountering a powerful Dark Lady who claims to be Lilith. Of course such tales reek of rumor and storytelling, and most such tales are dismissed out of hand. What makes this of interest to Theists is that, if Lilith had the powers of Invocation, was she then a member of their Order!? Was Lilith, the supposed First Witch, a banished Theist who fell from grace? If so, that would make every Witch alive a sort of twisted cousin to the Infinite Order. And it also begs the question - if Lilith is still alive, what does she think of her fellow Theists?